Look Up Fallen Angel
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Brennan was seriously injured while working a case. 3 years later, Where is she now?


**Look Up Fallen Angel**

_**Author: **_Fact Vs Fiction

_**Summary: **_Temperance Brennan was seriously injured whilst working a case with Booth. Three years later, Where is she now???

_**A/N:**_ Okay so this is my first posted BONES fic and it's completely un-betad so mistakes are mine.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own BONES

Temperance Brennan flew down the hallway at top speed. She was REALLY late. She cursed as she almost ran someone down. "Sorry!!!!!" she threw over her shoulder not even looking back. She slammed on the breaks, barely making the corner. She was REALLY late.

She pushed the door open. "You're late Dr. Brennan." said the stern woman.

"I know" said the anthropologist more than a little snappily. The stern doctor let a smile touch her lips.

"Alright Temperance, you know the drill" Unfortunately she did. She tried not to think about it as Dr. Strong lifted her from her chair to the table. She hated this.

"Well?" asked Temperance impatiently once sitting back in her chair. The Doctor sighed.

"Temperance you know I have to have a look first."

"Sure you do. You know I had to cancel a lecture for this?"

"It'll be 20 minutes Temperance." She sighed. "You know how it works dear." Temperance shot her an impatient look but wheeled out the door silently.

Temperance glared at the contents of the waiting room. She hated it! Hated the apologetic, sympathetic looks everyone gave her and she despised looking up at people.

She wheeled through the room her head held high. She suppressed a sigh as she realized someone was already sitting at her usual table and had it piled high with papers. She sat on the opposite side not bothering to make small talk. Pulling out a pile of papers she had to correct she got to work. They both worked silently for ten minutes until Temperance's world went white.

She shrieked in shock as both piles collapsed over her. "Sorry…" said the man sheepishly. She shook papers from her hair and they fluttered to the floor. He hid a laugh. Badly. She shot him an exasperated look but shook her head.

"Doesn't matter" she said with a sigh. She groaned, the papers were all mixed up. She picked all the ones of her lap first. The majority, thankfully. She was slightly surprised when he wheeled around to help get the ones from the floor. She hadn't noticed his handicap when she entered. He plonked the last of them on the table.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at her but stopped suddenly. "We've met before"

"We have?" she frowned taking a better look at him. "I know who you are! Hank La Troile, Right?" He nodded. Brow furrowed. She offered him a hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"Booth's bone lady! I remember!"

"Not anymore I'm not"

"No?.. Pity… Why not?" he asked looking genuinely sorry.

"Well apart from the fact that this is Chicago not D.C. I'm not exactly much of a field worker anymore…" She rolled out from behind the table and shrugged.

"You're the lady that nearly ran me down earlier" he said with a hint of a smile. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking? He said on a more serious note.

"Sorry about that… I was really late, Strong was going to kill me." She smiled apologetically. "as for what happened, I got blown up during a case 3 years ago. Lost a leg" she tapped her prosthetic "and damaged my spine. Been this way ever since…"

"Ouch.. I was caught in a car bomb myself… Can't say I don't sympathize. Pity… word around the courtrooms you were one hell of a field squint" He gave her that sincere smile she remembered from meeting him in her first year of field work . " What you up to now?"

"Ah I'm lecturing in Chicago City University.. Doing work for the feds. Obviously just in the lab though. That" she pointed to the picture top of the pile. "is my case"

"You're the technical witness for the prosecution. I was wondering who they'd roped into this. Messy case"

"Tell me about it" said Tempe as they separated the last of the papers. "But we really shouldn't discuss it" He nodded his agreement with another smile. Dr. Strong entered.

"Hank I'm ready for you now" called Strong.

"And that's my queue to leave" said Hank. " It was great seeing you again Dr. Brennan. My condolences and good luck with the trial Friday. Though I sincerely doubt you'll need it." The grin again.

"Bye Hank, It was nice seeing you again" He wheeled out the door.

"How in the world do you know Judge La Troile????" asked Dr. Strong while she rifled through papers.

"We met six years ago over a case. A corporal was murdered. Hank served in Kovisco with my old partner…" Dr. Strong smiled sadly,

She knew Temperance's old life was a very sore topic. Heck it was a sore point in all her patients. It was what they lost. What they loved and couldn't keep. Fate was so cruel to her patients but Dr. Temperance Brennan was a prime example… She'd been at the top of her game. The best in her field. She devoted her life to speaking for those with no voice of their own and she was repaid like this. It was times like these she wondered if there was a god…

"Why do you ask?" asked Temperance suspiciously.

"Judge La Troile hates small talk nearly as much as he hates this hospital it's a shock to see him talk to someone, that's all." Strong put the x-Rays up." You tell me" said Strong with a tried look. Tempe wheeled over.

"Scar tissue is getting a lot worse… It's wrapping around my mobile vertebrae…"

"And?"

"And if I want to keep my upper body mobility it needs to be operated on as soon as possible.." Said Temperance with a sigh.

"When does it suit Doctor Brennan?"

"Well there is another month of term and I really don't think my 1st years are in good enough shape for me to miss time…My book launch is a month after end of term… so somewhere in between I guess…?"

"I'll see what I can do Temperance but the recovery is 2 weeks and I don't want you under stress for at least 3 so it'll need to be straight after term ends. Agreeable?" Tempe nodded. "Good. I'll let you know Dr. Brennan." Temperance nodded and rolled from the room. "Oh and Temperance! Love the new wheels."

"Thanks!" she called back down the hall. She couldn't wait to get home.

A/N: Okay so this is a new project!! I'm a terrible typer so I rarely post though I write almost constantly so my idea is to put it straight onto the computer and make myself post! (Hopefully…) we'll see how it goes… I think its a lot harder to edit it like this….


End file.
